Eterna
by ocway
Summary: Nacemos, crecemos, nos reproducimos y ¿morimos? No para ellas, cuya vida permanece a través del tiempo. La recompensa es igual de grande que el sacrificio, aunque no todas lo quieran. ¿Vivir para siempre es un don o una maldición? La respuesta se encuentra en el amor, y en un lugar llamado Sweet Amoris. (Se necesitan OC. Recibiré hasta el 1 de septiembre.)


**_Los personajes de CDM no me pertenecen._**

* * *

¿Qué es la vida?

Es una colección de buenos momentos, responden los positivos.

Un camino obligatorio de dolor y sufrimiento, dicen quienes están decepcionados.

¿Yo? Dejé de buscar la respuesta hace tanto, tanto tiempo.

Hubo un época, sí, en el que filosofar sobre el sentido de la vida era mi principal ocupación; pero fue una etapa que pasó por sí misma. No tiene caso emplear más de dos mil años en pensar sobre algo de lo que jamás tendrás una respuesta. Cuando ves pasar muerte y vida, progreso y decadencia, amor y odio, el porqué, cómo y cuándo dejan de tener importancia.

— Priya, ¿estás bien? —pregunta mi compañera de asiento, y noto preocupación en su voz y mirada.

Iris es el tipo de persona que se preocupa sinceramente por los demás, y aunque tiene todo mi cariño como amiga, hay secretos que no es necesario que conozca.

— Si, perdona, estaba pensando en un asunto. Nada grave, cielo —le digo con una ligera sonrisa, intentando sonar despreocupada.

— Parecías melancólica, ¿extrañas algo? —pregunta de repente, y me sorprendo.

Extrañar. ¿Qué podía extrañar?

¿A mi padre, orgulloso y emprendedor? ¿A mis hermanos mayores, que no dejaban de consentirme? ¿A mi tierra, roja, cálida y libre?

Sí, extrañaba la vida de hace dos mil seiscientos años. Extrañaba lo que fui y, sobre todo, extrañaba sentirme como una humana común y mortal.

— Tal vez algún amor... —sigue diciendo Iris, con una mirada de complicidad.

No le respondo, pero suelto una risa por lo acertado de sus palabras.

Sí, lo extrañaba a él, sobre todas las cosas.

 _"— Dulce amor, tu rostro resplandece todos los días con el más hermoso rayo de Sarpanit... ¿Por qué hoy sólo refleja pena y desdicha? ¿Hay algo que añores, belleza mía?"_

Al regresar a casa saludo a quienes han simulado ser mis padres en la última década. Amables y trabajadores, es una suerte haberlos conocido, pues no todos saben entender esta... condición.

Sus hijas, o debería decir mis hermanas, han salido con amigas de clases y no puedo menos que sentirme aliviada; las quiero, pero esta tarde necesito estar sola. Nadie muere de soledad, me consta.

¿Cuál es la peor manera de morir? Aún no lo sé.

Ser quemada viva... Ahogarse en alta mar... Electrocutarse...

He perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he muerto con dolor, sin atinar a escoger como peor una muerte sobre otra.

Morir, desaparecer en un haz de luz, y aparecer de nuevo en el lago o en la playa más cercanos. Odio el proceso de cada muerte y por eso soy precavida y evito los accidentes; evito morir.

Pero, sí puedo decir con seguridad cuál es la mejor muerte: Morir por salvar a quien amas.

Ser inmortal tiene sus ventajas, o eso creo. Ser testigo de algunos de los más grandes hechos de la historia, tener el tiempo suficiente para adquirir conocimiento, aprender a leer a las personas, no tener arrugas.

Pero esta condición (como acostumbro llamarlo) se convierte en algo... tedioso. Sin importar cuantas personas conozca o cuantos amigos haga, ellos se irán y sólo quedaré... yo. Un hecho sucesivo a lo largo de los siglos.

Peor aún, no puedo vivir demasiado años en un lugar, pues los vecinos, los conocidos, comienzan a preguntarse porqué no envejezco. Sus miradas lo dicen todo. ¿Qué hacer ante eso? Mudarse a un lugar lejano, hasta que una generación pase y pueda volver sin peligro de ser reconocida. Tengo una linda colección de postales de todo el mundo que he ido juntando con las décadas.

Todo esto serían tan llevadero con alguien más pero... es imposible. Nunca he encontrado a alguien con la misma condición. En cierto modo, estoy sola en este mundo.

¿Qué es la vida?

Para mí, Priya, no hay respuesta. Sólo pienso en vivirla hasta que encuentre una manera de terminar el ciclo sin fin en el que estoy atrapada.

Y una corazonada me dice que estudiar en el instituto Sweet Amoris me ayudará a encontrar la llave para **morir**.

* * *

Ojalá que quieran participar y necesitaré a cinco oc, todas chicas. En esta historia el personaje principal será Priya, toda una novedad, ¿no?

La trama está basada en la serie Forever, y se resume en esto: En alguna época de la historia, ustedes murieron intentando salvar a alguien a quien querían (puede ser cualquier persona, incluso alguien famoso); por una razón que desconocen poco después volvieron a la vida, pero ahora sin poder morir de nuevo. Son inmortales.

Como describe Priya, cada vez que mueren, por accidente o alguna otra causa, desaparecen del lugar y vuelven a aparecer al instante en una fuente de agua cercana (río, lago, mar, etc).

No son perfectas, no tienen poderes, sólo son inmortales. Y creen que no hay nadie más con la misma condición.

Dejaré las fichas que pueden mandarme por mp. Leeré todas las fichas, hasta las más sencillas.

 **Nombre y apellido:**

 **Edad que aparentan (entre 16 y 18) y edad real (entre 100 y 2000).**

 **Apariencia física: (Incluyan manera de vestir).**

 **Personalidad: (Incluyan lo que les gusta y disgusta.)**

 **Historia: (Cuál era su vida antes de su primera muerte, a quién salvaron, cómo o dónde han vivido desde entonces).**

 **Filosofía de vida: (Qué opinan de su inmortalidad, cuál es su meta).**

 **Chico: (Castiel, Nathaniel, Kentin, Armin, Lysandro).**

 **Habilidades, defectos: (Tres cosas que hagan bien, tres en las que son pésimas).**

 **Extra:**


End file.
